Sweeney's Pet: Better world w bloodstained shades
by CaelumChibi
Summary: Mrs. Lovett loves Mr. Todd, but he has unintentionally laid eyes on her daughter. Pairings: Sweeney Todd X Lovett's daughter, Antony Hope X Johanna, Implied: STxMrs.L, TXMrs.L, TXP Full summary inside! Lemony stuff inside XD!
1. Interlude Sweeney's Pet

**Sweeney's Pet (or: A better world with bloodstained shades)**

* * *

_Au - I did not read the full book yet! So the plot follows the story line as seen in Burton's movie. What would happy if Mrs. Lovett had a daughter? The only way to work towards a happy ending for everyone! .;;_

Fandoms: Sweeney Todd; The demon Barber of Fleet Street  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sweeney Todd or anything of it. I did make up Lilly Lovett, but that doesn't really count, does it?  
Warnings: LEMONY stuff in here! So under 18? Don't read! Lemon will develop further on. Also includes a new character (oc) but if you like Sweeney X Lovett that won't bother you.  
Pairings: Sweeny Todd X Miss Lovett, Antony Hope X Johanna, (Implied: Sweeney Todd X Mrs. Lovett, Tobias X Mrs. Lovett, Tobias X Pirelli )  
**Summary:** _When Sweeney Todd moves in, Mrs. Lovett loses her heart to him and she vows she will do anything for him. Mr. Todd, however, cannot think of anything else than taking revenge on the Judge who is the reason for all his misery and even Mrs. Lovett attempts to make him happy only leave him irritated. Following the plot of Burton's movie, there's one person who can help them all towards a happy ending, even when she doesn't know it herself. Because Sweeney Todd has unintentionally laid his eyes on Lilly Lovett, Mrs. Lovett's daughter who is just a little bit older than Johanna._

**

* * *

**

**Intro: **

* * *

She leaned forward and gazed outside the window. 

Her eyes followed the people who walked by and she studied them carefully.

It was a strange thing, but then again it were hard times.

The sixteen year old Lilly Lovett looked at the small, hard piece of pie that was still left on the dusty plate and she sighed.

" 'Ot's the matter, Love? You sh'ld be 'appy, don't give me such a sad frown." Mrs. Lovett bend forward and hugged her daughter.

Business wasn't going swell and since they hardly had any money to life on Mrs. Lovett had only be able to bake a very uneatable pie for her daughter's birthday. "Owh," she groaned while hugging her daughter close to her, "I wanted to bake you a special big pie, with fruit and sugar and candles." She nudged her daughter who had to giggle at that. "But whot d'ya know, the store was closed." She joked and a small smile crept on Lilly's face. "I know, ma." She replied softly.

Mrs. Lovett hugged her daughter even closer and began to caress her daughters hair. She didn't knew what was going on with her daughter. She guessed it must have been the weather that made everyone a bit depressed these days and of course the fact that they were so poor. 'It must be really hard for her to see these other girls in the street with their nice dresses.' Mrs. Lovett thought and a tears formed in her eyes.

In reality it wasn't just the bad circumstances that made Lilly upset, but also the strange feeling she had all week. The feeling like something bad was going to happen and the feeling that things would never be the same again.

* * *

**Chapter One; I**

* * *

The woman had been very kind to him to offer him a place to stay. She even had kept his razors through all the years while she could have sold them and made a lot of money out of it. If she had done that she wouldn't been living here anymore, she could have bought herself a more luxurious house and she would have been able to feed herself and her daughter more properly.

Indeed, Mr Todd mused, Mrs. Lovett was quite skinny.

He studied his Razors one by one.

It was only this morning that Mrs. Lovett had offered him a place to stay and had returned his razors to him. He was thankful for that. He vaguely remembered the woman from when he'd lived here with his beautiful wife Lucy. He remembered her gawking at him when they did some shopping once, not long before he had been caught and falsely trialled. Oh! How he missed Lucy. Sweeney hugged himself at the memory and closed his eyes. His breathing got slower and he managed to push the memory of his beloved Lucy away. After all, she was dead now. Mrs. Lovett had told him she had poisoned herself. At these thoughts Todd felt an incredible bulge of energy bubbling inside of him. The spirit of revenge was making its way upwards in him and the thought of tasting the victory of revenge and to feel the dead skin of the judge who had caused him all this misery was overwhelming him. A soft knock on the door disturbed his thoughts and he turned around to scowl a low raspy "Come in.". The door opened and the remarkable resemblance of Mrs. Lovett entered the room.

"I came to bring you a kettle. In case you want to make yourself some tea." The soft whispering voice said.

Sweeney followed the young girl's movements with his eyes never leaving her frame. She had a remarkable resemblance to her mother. The same brown-reddish hair, the same kind of face and she was wearing the same kind of dress as her mother as well. He tried to remember Mrs. Lovett in all detail. After all, the woman had been standing very close to him when she had returned his razors. He could even remember the woman's smell. 'Not a very pleasant one.'

The young girl put the kettle on the table in an elegant manner and Todd concluded that she had to be a tad smaller than her mother. He reached out a hand to her and beckoned her to come closer but she put her arms on her back and stepped further away from him. 'Shy, huh?' Sweeny thought as he gestured her once again with his hand to come a bit closer. 'A sweet, shy, decent thing.' He mused as he watched the girl look at him with confusion all over her face.

"Now, I don't bite." Sweeny managed to say with a rough voice. "But I believe we haven't had a proper introduction yet." The girl gave him a small smile and stepped forward, convinced by his words. She shook his hand and slightly bowed at him.

"I'm so terribly sorry." The girl murmured softly. "I totally forgot to introduce myself to you."

Her face reddened a bit.

'Is she blushing?' Todd gave her a pet on the head.

"It's all right. You must be Lilly then? Mrs. Lovett's daughter." He said with a cheeky smile.

"That I am, Sir." She replied. Her hands were hanging loosely at her sides but Sweeney couldn't help to notice that she was making soft movements with her hands. The movements she made were ever so slowly. She was softly grasping the material of her dress. 'As if she's nervous.' Sweeney Todd let his eyes rest on her hands for a moment, his mouth was opened just a little and his breathing was the only thing to be heard.

He finally stood up from the old chair that Mrs. Lovett so kindly had offered to him since after her deceased husband she had no use for it anymore.

"Well, tell you what, Lilly," He began while turning on his heels to face the window that showed a marvellous view of the town, "You can tell your mother I'm very pleased with all she's done for me." He leaned against the window bars and softly glanced to his side where he saw Lilly standing not more than a few feet away from him.

"Will you do that for me?" He questioned with puppy eyes.

'My weak acting has improved.' He complimented himself while watching the girl smile at him and bowing again she whispered an "Of course, Mr. Todd." before she left his room. Sweeney watched her leave the room and then focused his attention on the town in front of him.

He needed to take revenge on the judge, that was his priority now.

But somehow he couldn't help but notice a soft throbbing in his pants.

He grumbled under his breath 'This can't be true.'

* * *

"And, what d'ya think, hun?" Nellie said as she was kneading the flower for her pies. Every now and then she would flatten a hideous and gigantic cockroach. "Mr. Todd seems a rather nice fell'w, doesn't he?" she looked up from her work and smiled at her daughter. 

"Yes, ma." Lilly answered, her eyes studied her mother for a moment and Lilly noticed that something had changed. But she couldn't get a grip on what had changed exactly. So she fumbled at her dress and shyly announced that Mr. Todd had asked her to compliment her mother. At the mention of his name Lilly thought she saw a reddish colour appear on her mother's face.

"I'd do anything for you, Mr. Todd" That's what her mother had said to him. She knew this to be true. When the barber had arrived the day before she hadn't seen him. She had been out, on a mission that was given to her by her mother, to investigate the peculiar business of Mrs. Mooney who also had a pie shop in London. It had already been evening when she returned home and she'd gone to bed early. But because of the eerie feeling that grew stronger and stronger she hadn't been able to sleep. And thus she had heard Mr. Todd talk with her mother who had apparently offered him to stay and had returned him his razors. She had overheard a conversation between the two but hadn't been able to fully hear everything said.

And now it hit her, her mother was in love.

Lilly felt a strange feeling arise inside of her, a feeling of happiness. Her mother had been so sad and so alone when Mr. Lovett had died. Lilly thought her mother deserved a little love. Even if she thought Mr. Todd to be a scary man, perhaps she was wrong. Perhaps Mr. Todd was indeed the loving barber who had lived here more than fifteen years ago as the stories told. And perhaps her mother and Mr. Todd would marry and they would form a happy family.

To Lilly Lovett, making other people happy was one of the most important things in life.

* * *

-

* * *

_Au - How did you like the interlude? 'Why would anyone attempt to write a lemon fic like this? ' I hear you all ask. The answer is simple, Because I really wanted to write a Lovett X Todd fic with lots of lemons in it but then I noticed that in reality Mr. Todd wouldn't be able to ever love Mrs. Lovett enough to let the story end happily. Because that was my aim too, A Sweeney Todd fic with a happy ending for most of it's characters without having the plot ruined. And that's when I decided that a younger Mrs. Lovett who's a little shyer might be the solution! And here it is! The first part of it done and the first 'dirty' lemony part is already half-written on my PC. So expect more of it (I know this part was quite innocent but the story has just started XD). Review! _

_-_

_-_

_Unless you really hated it XD_


	2. Chapter 2: Enjoy Yourself

_Au- sorry it took so long! Please accept my humble apologies for the long wait and the short chapter. The real good stuff is still coming in the next chapters But it seems like MR T is already losing it. How much longer before things will run out of hand : ) ?_

**Chapter Two; Enjoy Yourself**

* * *

"Now then, my friends."

The door creaked open.

"Morning Mr T." Came the sugar sweet greeting as Mrs Lovett entered the room.

Sweeney quickly hid one of his razors behind his back.

"Now, hun," the woman began while walking towards him. "Are you really all that focused on this revenge?" Nellie crossed her arms in front of her chest and pouted her lips. She was trying her best to look seductive.

Sweeney's lip arched slightly.

"The judge." He mumbled.

"Okay, I get it." Nellie threw her hands in the air before turning around on her heels and closing the door behind her. "Now sweetheart, wot's your plan?" She leaned against the door and eyed him seductively.

"Kill him." Sweeney said before revealing his razor again and swinging it through the air.

"Yes, but how and when?" Mrs Lovett cried out desperately.

"How do we get the beadle to convince him to visit nice mister Todd for a shave?" Sweeney mused aloud.

Mrs Lovett's face brightened up.

"I know a way, hun."

* * *

Before he could even fully enter the pie shop he was already greeted by a far too cheery voice.

"How are you doing Mr Todd?"

He eyed the girl warily.

"Fine."

He sat down on the bench and took a sip from a glass of whiskey.

"Certainly sound like it." The girl mumbled almost inaudibly.

"What was that?" Sweeney said mockingly while cocking his head to the side.

"You fancy a pie, Mr T?" Lilly Lovett said sweetly while offering him a nice big pie.

"No, thanks, love." He waved her away and took another sip of his drink before returning to staring in front of him again.

"So I heard you've been out all day?" Lilly desperately tried to lighten up the mood. Her hands made small circling motions as she was cleaning the table with a rough cloth. Sweeney's eyes fixated on her hands for a moment before he looked up at her face.

He just nodded.

Great.

Lilly was doing her utmost best to start a conversation but he seemed to ruin every attempt she made so far. Why was he so grumpy anyway?

"Mum has been back for more than an hour or so." She tried again, curiously as to why they hadn't come home together. Not that it really mattered to her. Her mother had been singing and humming to herself when she came home again. It seemed that since mister Todd arrived love was in the air.

"Ah yes."

Lilly eyed him angrily. The man was studying his empty glass as if it was the most beautiful and peculiar thing in the world. But he didn't continue the conversation.

"I thought you went out together this morning?"

She kept watching him as he continued to study his glass. Then she let an inaudible soft sigh escape and turned away from him to resume her cleaning duties and by this missing the dark eyes that focused on her frame.

Sweeney raised a brow at the sight in front of him.

'Small Lovett seems to be an improvement to her mother.'

He shook his head, the black and grey hairs dangling and swirling with the motion. Why had he just been comparing the two of them again?

His eyes drifted down her form and settled on her bottom. His hands began to tingle from the idea of holding her by the thighs and rubbing his thumbs over her soft flesh.

Miss Lovett was now bending over to clean something on the wall when she cut her finger on a sharp dead cockroach making her hiss softly. Sweeney snapped out of his daydream and putted the empty glass on the table.

"But we did go to the market." He said nonchalantly while crossing his arms in front of his chest and stretching his legs in front of him. "We saw a show there. One of these fake Italian barbers."

"Oh, you mean Mister Pirelli!" Lovett exclaimed and came to collect his empty glass. When she reached out to grab the glass from the table Sweeney bent towards her. She turned to face him and their eyes locked. He reached out with his right hand to her wrist and almost touched it. His fingers brushed past her skin. But then she flung around with the glass in her hand and Sweeney sunk back on the bench again.

"I take it you know him then?" He said with a rough low voice.

"Of course I do." Lovett replied. "Everybody does. He's the best barber we've got!" Her enthusiasm died down when she turned around and saw the grim expression on Mr Todd's face. "Well, at least he was." She softly added to it, hands folding in front of her.

"And with that you are right my dear." Sweeney pointed towards her and a grin crept upon his face. "Because I beat him in a contest." He stood up from the bench and raised his voice a bit.

"And now everybody will know that one has to come and visit nice Mr. Todd, the best barber in London."

He smiled a devilish smile. "Especially the beadle knows this."

Lilly Lovett had taken a few steps backwards behind the counter. The extravagant behaviour of Mr T had scared the wits out of her and she felt even more uncomfortable than she already had.

"Ah, Mister T!"

Lilly was relieved to see her mother enter the pie shop.

"How did it go? Ya got some customers already?" she asked while leaning seductively on the counter.

Lilly immediately took the opportunity to leave the two alone and fled into one of the backrooms. Her mother smiled at this and appreciated her daughter's action.

Sweeney cleared his throat.

"Yes." He said but his eyes turned lacklustre and he began to gaze in front of him.

* * *

He took the liberty to lean against the window.

He heard the door close behind him and immediately rested his head against his right hand.

He closed his eyes and frowned.

What was wrong with him these past few days. The throbbing inside his pants was irritating him big time. He massaged his forehead and took a deep breath.

It wasn't Mrs Lovett who did this to him. Sweeney wasn't sure why he felt the way he did and in his ignorance he blamed it on Lucy. He was so focused on his revenge and thinking of the judge that surely his manhood got erected from thinking of her. At least, that's what the barber thought as he was trying to deny the fact that little Lovett had been the one to steer these feelings.

His left hand sneaked down his pants and slowly began to massage his hardened length.

He let out a raspy moan.

'How can a man of my age still be aroused so easily?' he wondered.

His thumb was stroking the veins on his dick and he couldn't suppress a small shudder. With his eyes still closed and his head still leaning on his hand against the bars of the window he began to stroke himself more firmly.

The rough ministrations making him gasp and raw sounds escaped his throat.

With the fabric of his trousers being a nuisance he quickly pushed himself away from the window and unbuttoned his pants.

His hard member stood proudly in the air as the barber used both his hands this time.

Gripping himself firmly he started a quick pace. The thought of a half dressed Lucy crept into his mind but quickly blurred. Her shape changed.

The barber let out a low groan and climaxed. His seed spilled and some of it dripped onto the chair which was standing in the middle of the room. It took a moment for Sweeney to catch his breath and to realise that the image of Lucy had changed into that of the young Lovett girl.

He gripped his head and groaned once more. 'Lucy' he moaned.

"What is wrong with me?"

A little voice in the back of his mind answered him.

'You're just a perverted old man.'


	3. Chapter 3 : When Pirelli's Gone

_Au- And yet again another delay that seemed endless. It seems our friendly barber can't keep his hands to himself ;)__ Don't say I didn't warn you. And Don't forget that I promised a happy ending for all characters so If you think Sweeney is a bit harsh in this chapter it will get better….. eventually XD!_

_And if you're too young for lemons don't read._

* * *

**Chapter Three; When Pirelli's Gone**

* * *

"Nothing!" Sweeney screeched as he threw his hands in the air.

Lilly almost dropped the basket filled with water when she entered the pie shop. She quickly placed the basket on a table before she made a dash towards the hallway. It seemed that her mother and Mr Sweeney were at it again.

"Don't you dare!" She heard the low demand as the barber pointed his fingers towards her and she slowly turned to face him.

"Aww, come 'n hun. She ain't got nothing' to do with it." It was Nellie, her mother who tried to hush the barber whilst kneading a big fat pie.

Sweeney frowned, his stern gaze piercing a hole through Lilly who felt really uncomfortable. Why was he looking at her in such a way? And even when he was in such a rage as he was, why would she care?

'Mom fancies weirdo's.' She thought to herself and gave a small smile.

It looked for a moment as if Sweeney responded to that smile with a small smirk of his own but then he turned to Nellie in an instant and slammed his fist on the counter.

"Then when will he come? Wasn't that show I made enough for him to pay a visit to nice mister Sweeney? I still haven't heard a thing from him. Nothing." He barked at her.

Nellie just shrugged. "It takes time, love." She said and then looked at her daughter, giving her a little wink when she noticed the scared expression on her face.

"I don't have much time." Sweeney backed away from Mrs. Lovett and walked away. He noticed Lilly still standing in the middle of the room and deliberately brushed against her.

Sweeney's hand touched her skin when he passed by which caused a shudder down his spine. Lilly just blinked at him as he stumped out the door.

She then gave a questioning look and Nellie had to giggle at that.

"Don't worry love," Nellie Lovett said. "He just needs a nap."

* * *

Horror spread on her face as Lilly watched her mother drag the limp body down to the cellar.

It had been weeks since Sweeney had come to live with them and she saw that her mother grew more and more attached to him every day. Even worse, her mother would do anything he'd ask her. She was sure of it. And right now, hauling the limp body of Pirelli down to the oven must be one of these things.

The fake Italian had disappeared only yesterday.

'An emergency call', that's what her mother had said. And apparently Sweeney had said something similar to that as the little boy who'd always accompanied the Italian barber had to stay with them after that.

Her mother was very fond of the young lad, Toby his name was. Toby was younger than Lilly but the two of them could get along immediately. The young lad had suffered a lot when working for Pirelli and Lilly, who'd heard all about it the same evening the barber went missing, hoped that Pirelli wasn't going to return anytime soon. But now that she saw the dead body she wished she'd never thought that. She didn't know whether to be happy or sad for the boy. After all, Pirelli had been his guard but also his violent master. Not to mention the stories about molesting Toby had told her about. 'Figures,' she had thought, 'A fake Italian who's gay.'

She looked through the window to spot Toby sitting in the pie shop, a bottle of ail in his arms, eyes all sleepy.

Lilly had been on her way to Sweeney's chamber to retrieve her mother's favourite – and only – bonnet. But now she doubted whether it was safe for her to go and get it.

"So you'd liked my idea that much?"

Lilly jumped and backed away against the walls of the house as she saw Sweeney entering the clearing only to disappear down the cellar with her mother.

"So much that you couldn't wait trying it out." The low voice said in the distance.

"Very funny, mister T." Her mother's voice replied. "But you could give me a helping hand though. Rip of the flesh like this. Ugh. Then into the machine."

Someone pushed against the door, presumably Sweeney, and there was nothing more but silence.

Lilly, convinced that it was safe and still in shock because of what she had seen and heard, left her spot and was about to wander back to the pie shop when the door opened again. She had changed her mind. 'I'll better go and pick it up in the morning.'

"Nice Mrs Lovett, real nice. But let me do the chopping and you do the baking. I'm gonna go back upstairs in case the judge arrives."

Sweeney opened the door and narrowed his eyes as he thought he saw a silhouette in the shades of the house. Since the sun had already set it was too dark for him to be sure.

The faint sound of Mrs Lovett could be heard in the background as she yelled at him that he should take a rest and that the Judge wouldn't come this late in the evening but might come visiting early in the morning. Sweeney shrugged and ignored Lovett's comment.

A grin spread across his face as an evil idea set slipped into his mind and he walked towards the door of the Pie shop, leaving Lilly no other choice but to run towards the stairs leading to the upper floor and to Sweeney's place.

Sweeney was certain he recognized the silhouette as young Lovett and turned around on purpose so that his back was towards the girl. He pretended to be entering the Pie shop and Lilly fled up the stairs. She peeked at the retreating form of Sweeney who seemed to have entered the pie shop and she took her chance.

'This is it Lilly,' she said to herself, 'If I'm quick he'll never notice I've been here.' Now that Mister Todd had entered the pie shop it would be safer for her to visit his chamber.

If he knew she had been out here spying on him he might kill her too.

* * *

"So Toby," Sweeney began as he entered the pie shop while his eyes narrowed as he tried to look out of the window. The silhouette he had seen hadn't returned yet and he was quite positive that it was Lilly Lovett who had been spying on him. "enjoying yourself, lad?"

Toby looked at him warily. It was clear that sleep was taking over. " Mwah." He mumbled drowsily.

"Seen Miss Lovett lately?" The barber tried, his eyes never leaving the window.

"Yeah, she went to get er mother's hat at your place." The boy stuttered.

"Don't drink so much, kid." Was all Sweeney could say as he felt his urge to kill return to him. The boy nodded and Sweeney left the room.

" Ay, sir mister Todd." He heard the boy say before the door closed behind him.

His eyes narrowed again as Sweeney climbed up the stairs. The girl was nowhere to be seen. He sighed and silently hoped that she was down in the cellar with her mother. His whole body and soul had been poisoned these last few days as his anticipation for the judge had grown worse and worse. But he hadn't come and the need to take revenge had only grown fiercer and so powerful that the little demons inside of him wanted to take control. And they had, that's why he had killed Pirelli almost a day ago.

Mrs Lovett knew this and had offered to help him conceal the body. But she didn't know that he lusted for more blood. And for young Lovett. Seeing her would end in a disaster. He was sure that he wouldn't be able to control his inner demons for much longer.

He assembled his courage and grabbed the doorknob.

* * *

Lilly sighed happily as she reached for her mother's bonnet.

"Yeah." She cheered softly. "And now I have to get out of here as fast as possible."

A smile was on her face as she turned around to leave the room. But then she noticed the dark figure looming in front of the door. She gulped as the door opened and revealed none other than Mister Sweeney Todd.

"Well, well. What have we here." His voice dripped with irony and his evil black pools traced her form, studying her from top to bottom.

"If it isn't young Miss Lovett." He spat at her.

She was the last thing he could take that day. The beast inside of him was finally freed and his demons were taking over. He could feel the swelling inside his pants as the throbbing got worse with the second.

"Lilly Lovett." He said her name again just for the sound of it but Lilly looked at him with fright written all over her face.

"I'm sorry, Mr. T." she stuttered as she plucked her dress nervously. Todd's eyes wandered to her hands, following their movements as she plucked her dress. The throbbing got even worse and he imagined how he would tear her dress into bits and pieces and how he would push the girl against the floor and take her.

"Don't call me that." He snarled back at her and she jumped at this.

"That's the way your mother calls me." He added. Not mentioning that he knew very well that Mrs Lovett fancied him and used it as his nickname.

Lilly opened her mouth again to apologize a second time but Sweeney was quicker to speak. "How much did you see?"

Lilly didn't answer and cast her eyes to the floor instead.

"So you heard all of it." Sweeney wondered out loud.

Lilly just kept staring at the floor until Sweeney lifted her chin with his fingers.

"All of it." He repeated and she said a small 'Yes, I did sir.'

Sweeney held one of his razors in the air as he pushed Lilly in the chair. She looked at him with wide eyes in astonishment. He reached out for her mother's bonnet and tossed it aside. Sweeney had never acted this way before and she was certain that he was going to kill her this time. He had killed before, hadn't he? He had killed Pirelli, a respectable man. That's why Toby had come to live with them. Poor Toby had been with them now for just one whole day.

Sweeney reached out his hands and hissed at her to sit still. Then in one swift movement he pulled down her undergarment and threw it on the floor. The razors had disappeared and Lilly could only guess where he had left them.

"Now, little Lovett." He purred as his eyes shined an evil light. He unbuttoned his pants whilst saying this.

"Watch me close. No not there! Watch my eyes. It's a secret, Lilly. And you're not going to tell my secret?"

Lilly, being scared out of her wits by this strange man her mother seemed to fancy a lot took the opportunity get out of the chair and walk past him. But Sweeney grabbed her arm and swirled her around so she had to face him once more.

"So you don't like the chair then, eh?" He paused to look at her and lick his lips before he continued

"Not one secret. You won't tell anyone what happens in this room, got it?" It was more a demand then a question and she complied by nodding her head. Her eyes were big with fear as he leaned closer towards her, pushing her down on the floor with him.

He positioned himself in front of her, the tip of his penis pressing against her entrance as he could hear her take a deep breath. "Yes, my love." Sweeney said with a low whispering voice as he stroked her hair with one hand. "Brace yourself. This is going to hurt a bit." A smile crept upon his face after saying this. A smile which Lilly thought to be evil but in fact was one of true happiness and emotion as Sweeney finally had the chance to realize something he had been fantasizing about for weeks now.

He caressed her hair and traced her cheeks and jaw line towards her neck before he leaned forward and placed a kiss on her forehead. Lilly at the mean time was breathing heavily as she was scared to death of what was going to happen next.

Then suddenly Sweeney moved. He thrust forward and inside of her in one hard and swift movement breaking her hymen. Lilly bit her lower lip as she tried to be as quiet as possible making her lip bleed in the process. Sweeney almost completely pulled out of her again so that only the tip of his penis was still inside of the young girl.

'Such a tight creature.' The thoughts rumbled inside his head. 'Much tighter then Lucy ever was.'

And then without a warning he pushed forward again causing a very soft sound to escape from Lilly, a soft hum. Tears had sprung in her eyes and she was holding her fists close to her chest and face. Sweeney kept pumping her in a slow steady pace and smiled down at her.

'She tries to be so brave.' He thought to himself, pleased with the way the young girl reacted to his desires so far. He used his fingers to wipe away her tears but fresh ones kept streaming down her face.

He then let his hands wander her form, exploring her body even though she was still wearing her dress. He felt her through the fabric, his thrusting inside of her still continued, and kneaded the flesh.

Then one of his hands sneaked underneath the fabric of her top and began to massage one of her breasts. The young girl responded on this by trying to move away from him only causing him to slam deeper inside of her and she cried out softly. He hushed her as his husky moans and growls began to fill the air.

His pace then quickened and his thrust deepened.

He let go of her breasts and took a good hold on her waits with one hand while grabbing her leg with the other, spreading her legs a bit wider for maximum reach. The next thrust made the girl groan softly. She was unaware that the barber had filled her completely and was buried to the hilt inside of her.

Sweeney felt his orgasm coming closer with each thrust and was pleased to hear from the breathing and small suppressed sounds of Miss Lovett that she was close too. Then suddenly Lilly came, her walls milking him, she tightened around him. Sweeney followed her immediately after with a loud groan as he filled her to the hilt, pressing himself inside her as he leaned on his forearms. He spilled his seed inside of her and she closed her eyes for a short moment at the new sensation. Then she opened her eyes again at the feeling of something warm seeping into her.

His nose was inches away from hers and the sweat from his forehead dripped down on her.

She tried to move but he was still lying on top of her, the weight to heavy for her to shift. Lilly was still crying softly as she tried to push the barber off of her.

Sweeney savoured the feeling of young Lovett before he sat up. His penis - now limp - slipped out of her and showed to be covered in their juices and her blood. She barely looked at it as she tried to sit up but groaned and reached for her stomach as she tried to do so.

Sweeney watched her with interest while he buttoned his pants. The young girl looked even more appealing to him now and he wanted to walk over to her, hold her hands, and tell her he didn't mean to hurt her this much. 'The feeling will go away. It will hurt less later on. At least, that's how it went with Lucy.' He shook his head at that thought. 'Lucy's dead.'

He bent over and grabbed Lilly's underpants from the floor and then tossed it over to her. She looked at him, fear in her eyes. But when she saw his demanding gaze she quickly dressed herself. Lilly managed to stand up and picked up her mother's bonnet in the process while she looked at Sweeney who was standing at the far end of the room.

It looked as if he was considering something, the way his head hung and his hair covered his features.

Then suddenly he yelled at her.

"And now out! Out, I tell you!"

Lilly stumbled backwards towards the door, hastily to comply, her mother's bonnet clamped in her hand.

"Oh, and don't forget." Sweeney said, his voice dark and threatening. "Don't tell your mother about any of this." He smiled a small smile. "Don't tell anyone of this, or I'll slit your throat." Lilly's eyes widened in horror. "This is something between us, our little secret, understand that?" Lilly wanted to answer 'yes' but her throat was dry so she just nodded her head and then quickly left the room.

As soon as the door closed behind her Sweeney let himself fall into his chair and smiled widely. "Good girl." He growled.


End file.
